open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Invoker
Invoker is a ranged intelligence hero who has 10 abilities to cast and 4 primary abilities to cast the 10 abilities, which makes it hard to master the hero. Underlined text are the available skillpoints in vanilla + Aghanim's Scepter. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore In its earliest, and some would say most potent form, magic was primarily the art of memory. It required no technology, no wands or appurtenances other than the mind of the magician. All the trappings of ritual were merely mnemonic devices, meant to allow the practitioner to recall in rich detail the specific mental formulae that unlocked a spell's power. The greatest mages in those days were the ones blessed with the greatest memories, and yet so complex were the invocations that all wizards were forced to specialize. The most devoted might hope in a lifetime to have adequate recollection of three spells—four at most. Ordinary wizards were content to know two, and it was not uncommon for a village mage to know only one—with even that requiring him to consult grimoires as an aid against forgetfulness on the rare occasions when he might be called to use it. But among these early practitioners there was one exception, a genius of vast intellect and prodigious memory who came to be known as the Invoker. In his youth, the precocious wizard mastered not four, not five, not even seven incantations: He could command no fewer than ten spells, and cast them instantly. Many more he learned but found useless, and would practice once then purge from his mind forever, to make room for more practical invocations. One such spell was the Sempiternal Cantrap—a longevity spell of such power that those who cast it in the world's first days are among us still (unless they have been crushed to atoms). Most of these quasi-immortals live quietly, afraid to admit their secret: But Invoker is not one to keep his gifts hidden. He is ancient, learned beyond all others, and his mind somehow still has space to contain an immense sense of his own worth...as well as the Invocations with which he amuses himself through the long slow twilight of the world's dying days. Primary Abilities Q: Quas Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Allows manipulation of ice elements. Each Quas instance provides increased health regeneration. Cast Point: 0 Health Regen Bonus per '''Quas Instance': 1/3/5/7/9/11/13/15/17/19/21/23/25/27 --- '''W: Wex' Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Allows manipulation of storm elements. Each Wex instance provides increased attack speed and movement speed. Cast Point: 0 Attack Speed Bonus per '''Wex Instance': 2/4/6/8/10/12/14/16/18/20/22/24/26/28 '''Move Speed Bonus per '''Wex' Instance': 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%/6%/7%/8%/9%/10%/11%/12%/13%/14% --- '''E: Exort' Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Allows manipulation of fire elements. Each Exort instance provides increased attack damage Cast Point: 0 Attack Damage Bonus per '''Exort Instance': 4/8/12/16/20/24/28/32/36/40/44/48/52/56 --- '''R: Invoke' 6 cooldown (Aghanim's Scepter: 2) Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Combines the properties of the elements currently being manipulated to create a new spell for Invoker to use. Click the help button to see the list of possible spells. Cast Point: 0 Spells Invoked per Cast: 1 Max Spells: 2 Note: -This ability is already available in the start, don't need a level to learn it. -''Aghanim's Scepter'' Effect: Decreases cooldown and adds one level to the stats provided on all invoked abilities. Invoked Abilities To invoke an ability, you have to make sure you cast the right orb. there are 10 spells available since 3 orbs are the maximum orbs that he can cast it to be active. --- -Invoked Abilities: Quas Cold Snap (Quas Quas Quas) 100 mana || 20 cooldown (Talent 8) Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Invoker draws the heat from an enemy, chilling them to their very core for a duration based on the level of Quas. The enemy will take damage and be briefly frozen. Further damage taken in this state will freeze the enemy again, dealing bonus damage. The enemy can only be frozen so often, but the freeze cooldown decreases based on the level of Quas. Cast Range: 1000 Cast Point: 0.05 Damage per Proc ('''Quas): 7/14/21/28/35/42/49/56/63/75/90/100/125/150 (Aghanim's Scepter: /200) '''Stun Duration per Proc: 0.4 Trigger Cooldown ('''Quas): 0.77/0.74/0.71/0.69/0.66/0.63/0.60/0.57/0.54/0.51/0.48/0.45/0.42/0.39 (Aghanim's Scepter: /0.36) 'Debuff Duration ('Quas): 3/3.5/4/4.5/5/5.5/6/6.5/7/7.5/8/8.5/9/9.5 (Aghanim's Scepter: /10) --- '''Ghost Walk (Quas Quas Wex) 200 mana || 45 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies Invoker manipulates the ice and electrical energies around him, rendering his body invisible. The elemental imbalance created as a consequence slows nearby enemies based on the level of Quas, and slows Invoker as well based on the level of Wex. Cast Point: 0 Fade Time: 0 Slow Radius: 400 Enemy Move Speed Slow ('''Quas): 20%/25%/30%/35%/40%/45%/50%/55%/57%/59%/61%/63%/65%/67% (Aghanim's Scepter: /69%) 'Self Move Speed Change ('Wex): -30%/-20%/-10%/0%/+10%/+20%/+30%/+40%/+45%/+50%/+55%/+58%/+61%/+63% (Aghanim's Scepter: /+65%) '''Aura Linger Duration: 2 Duration: 100 --- Ice Wall (Quas Quas Exort) 175 mana || 25 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Generates a wall of solid ice directly in front of Invoker for a duration based on the level of Quas. The bitter cold emanating from it greatly slows nearby enemies based on the level of Quas and deals damage each second based on the level of Exort. Cast Point: 0.05 Wall Spawn Distance: 200 Wall Length: 1120 Wall Width: 105 Damage per Second ('''Exort): 6/12/18/24/30/36/42/48/54/60/70/85/100/125 (Aghanim's Scepter: /150) 'Move Speed Slow ('Quas): 20%/40%/60%/80%/100%/120%/140%/160%/165%/170%/175%/180%/185%/190% (Aghanim's Scepter: /195%) 'Wall Duration ('Quas): 3/4.5/6/7.5/9/10.5/12/13.5/14/14.5/14.75/15/15.25/15.5 (Aghanim's Scepter: /16) '''Aura Linger Duration: 2 --- -Invoked Abilities: Wex EMP (Wex Wex Wex) 125 mana || 30 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Invoker builds up a charge of electromagnetic energy at a targeted location which automatically detonates after 2.9 seconds. The detonation covers an area, draining mana based on the level of Wex. Deals damage for each point of mana drained. If EMP drains mana from an enemy hero, Invoker gains 50% of the mana drained. Cast Range: 950 Cast Point: 0.05 Effect Radius: 675 Effect Delay: 2.9 Mana Burned ('''Wex): 100/175/250/325/400/475/550/625/675/725/775/825/875/925 (Aghanim's Scepter: /1000) '''Damage per Burned Mana: 60% Self Mana Gain per Burned Mana: 50% --- Tornado (Wex Wex Quas) 150 mana || 30 cooldown (Talent 14) Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: Yes Unleashes a fast moving tornado that picks up enemy units in its path, suspending them helplessly in the air shortly before allowing them to plummet to their doom. Travels further based on the level of Wex. Holds enemies in the air for a duration based on the level of Quas. Deals base damage plus added damage based on levels in Wex. Cast Range: 2000 Cast Point: 0.05 Effect Radius: 200 Travel Distance ('''Wex): 800/1200/1600/2000/2400/2800/3200/3600/3800/4000/4200/4400/4500/4600 (Aghanim's Scepter: /4700) '''Base Damage: 70 Bonus Damage ('''Wex): 45/90/135/180/225/270/315/360/400/440/480/530/560/620 (Aghanim's Scepter: /700) 'Cyclone Duration ('Quas): 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2/2.3/2.6/2.9/3.1/3.2/3.3/3.4/3.6/3.8 (Aghanim's Scepter: /4) (Talent +1.25) --- '''Alacrity (Wex Wex Exort) 60 mana || 17 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies || Dispellable: Yes Invoker infuses an ally with an immense surge of energy, increasing their attack speed based on the level of Wex and their damage based on the level of Exort. Cast Range: 650 Cast Point: 0.05 Attack Speed Bonus ('''Wex) and Attack Damage Bonus (Exort): 10/25/40/55/70/85/100/115/130/145/160/175/190/205 (Aghanim's Scepter: /220) (Talent +35) '''Duration: 9 --- -Invoked Abilities: Exort Sunstrike (Exort Exort Exort) 175 mana || 25 cooldown (Talent 90 cooldown) Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Sends a catastrophic ray of fierce energy from the sun at any targeted location, incinerating all enemies standing beneath it once it reaches the earth. Deals damage based on the level of Exort, however this damage is spread evenly over all enemies hit. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0.05 Radius: 175 Cataclysm Minimum Distance: 160 Cataclysm Maximum Distance: 200 Delay: 1.7 Damage ('''Exort): 100/162.5/225/287.5/350/412.5/475/537.5/600/650/700/850/900/950 (Aghanim's Scepter: /1000) '''Note: -If the level 20 talent is taken, you can click twice on sunstrike (cataclysm) to make it cast 2 visible sunstrikes on enemy heroes, but the cooldown increases --- Forge Spirit (Exort Exort Quas) 75 mana || 30 cooldown Ability: No Target || Damage Type: Physical Invoker forges a spirit embodying the strength of fire and fortitude of ice. Damage, mana, and armor are based on the level of Exort while attack range, health, and duration are based on the level of Quas. The elemental's scorching attack is capable of melting the armor of enemy heroes Cast Point: 0.05 Number of Forged Spirits: 1 (Talent 2) Spirit Attack Damage ('''Exort): 22/32/42/52/62/72/82/92/102/120/138/170/190/220 (Aghanim's Scepter: /250) 'Spirit Attack Range ('Quas): 300/365/430/495/560/625/690/755/775/795/805/825/850/900 (Aghanim's Scepter: /925) 'Spirit Max Health ('Quas): 300/400/500/600/700/800/900/1000/1100/1200/1300/1400/1600/1800 (Aghanim's Scepter: /2000) 'Spirit Max Mana ('Exort): 100/150/200/250/300/350/400/450/500/550/600/650/700/750 (Aghanim's Scepter: /800) 'Spirit Armor ('Exort): 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/15 (Aghanim's Scepter: /20) 'Spirit Duration ('Quas): 20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100/100/100/100/100/100 (Aghanim's Scepter: /100) --- '''Chaos Meteor (Exort Exort Wex) 200 mana || 55 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Invoker pulls a flaming meteor from space onto the targeted location. Upon landing, the meteor rolls forward, constantly dealing damage based on the level of Exort, and rolling further based on the level of Wex. Units hit by the meteor will also be set on fire for a short time, receiving additional damage based on the level of Exort. Cast Range: 700 Cast Point: 0.05 Effect Radius: 275 Travel Distance ('''Wex): 465/615/780/930/1095/1245/1410/1575/1600/1625/1650/1675/1700/1725 (Aghanim's Scepter: /1750) '''Effect Delay: 1.3 Effect Interval: 0.5 Main Damage per Interval ('''Exort): 57.5/75/92.5/110/127.5/145/162.5/180/200/225/250/275/300/350 (Aghanim's Scepter: /400) (Talent +30) 'Burn Damage per Second ('Exort): 11.5/15/18.5/22/25.5/29/32.5/36/40/44/48/52/57/65 (Aghanim's Scepter: /75) '''Burn Duration: 3 --- -Invoked Abilities: Mixed Deafening Blast (Quas Wex Exort) 300 mana || 40 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical Invoker unleashes a mighty sonic wave in front of him, dealing damage to any enemy unit it collides with based on the level of Exort. The sheer impact from the blast is enough to knock those enemy units back for a duration based on the level of Quas, then disarm their attacks for a duration based on the level of Wex. Cast Range: 1000 Cast Point: 0.05 Starting Radius: 175 Travel Distance: 1000 End Radius: 225 Damage ('''Exort): 40/80/120/160/200/240/280/320/360/400/450/500/550/600 (Aghanim's Scepter: /650) 'Knockback Distance ('Quas): 45.6/88.6/133.5/171.5/205/242.1/274.3/305.14/305.14/305.14/305.14/305.14/305.14/305.14 (Aghanim's Scepter: /305.14) 'Knockback Duration ('Quas): 0.25/0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5 (Aghanim's Scepter: /3.75) 'Disarm Duration ('Wex): 1.25/2/2.75/3.5/4.25/5/5.75/6.5/6.75/7/7.25/7.5/7.75/8 (Aghanim's Scepter: /8.25) '''Note: -If the level 25 talent is taken, deafening blast sends blasts to all directions. Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source